1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition containing a phenyl substituted organosiloxane to provide shine and/or gloss when applied to a keratinous material, such as skin.
2. Description of the Background
Many cosmetic compositions, including pigmented cosmetics such as foundations, concealers, lipsticks, mascaras, and other cosmetic and sunscreen compositions have been developed for longer wear and transfer resistance properties. This is accomplished by the use of compositions that form a film after application. Such compositions generally contain volatile solvents, which evaporate on contact with the skin or other keratinous tissue, leaving behind a layer comprising waxes and/or resins, pigments, fillers, and actives. However, these compositions tend to be uncomfortable for the wearer as the composition remains on the skin or other keratinous tissue as a brittle or non-flexible film. Furthermore, such compositions tend to have a matte finish whereas consumers tend to favor compositions that appear shiny and/or glossy.
There remains a need to provide cosmetic compositions which are long-wearing, transfer-resistant and comfortable to wear with improved appearance such as shine and gloss.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for keratinous material such as the skin and/or the lips, which is able to address or overcome at least one of the aforementioned problems with the prior art compositions.